1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supplies and, particularly, to a power supply module with overvoltage protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a power supply module powering a load has an overvoltage protection circuit to protect the load when an output voltage of the power supply module exceeds a predetermined output voltage. The overvoltage protection circuit samples the output voltage of the power supply, compares the sampled output voltage with the predetermined output voltage, and prevents the power supply module from powering the load when the sampled output voltage is larger than the predetermined output voltage. Once the output voltage of the power supply is cut off, the sampled output voltage becomes smaller than the predetermined output voltage. The overvoltage protection circuit allows the power supply to power the load again. Since the power supply is not cut off until overvoltage occurs, the load will suffer overvoltage from time to time, and the service life of the load will be affected.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a power supply module which can address the problem described above.